hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua "Josh" Wahler
Joshua "Josh" Wahler was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 5th place. Personality Josh was very friendly to his teammates and cracked good jokes during the competition. However, this was overshadowed by his consistently poor performances despite making it as a black jacket, and made it far due to his teammates having a worse service than him. During his final service, in which he had nowhere to hide anymore, he became the first chef to be eliminated mid-service, and is often regarded as among the worst black jackets in the history of the show. He seemed to get along with everybody, although Rock seemed to negatively comment on him every chance he got for seemingly no reason. Season 3 Episode 1 Josh was the fourth person to have his dish judged by Gordon Ramsay. He served foie gras, which turned out to be raw and too salty, the latter of which he begrudgingly agreed with. During dinner service, Josh was on the meat station along with Aaron. When Aaron had to leave for a bit due to his dizziness, he took over the station. Unfortunately for him, Aaron ruined the entire meat supply for their team, making it impossible for them to continue. Despite that, the blue team won the dinner service. Episode 2 During the Dover Sole Challenge, Josh gave the best individual performance of his team with 4 properly cleaned fish, but it fell out short as his team lost 8-9. Their punishment was to clean the remaining Dover Sole for next service. During dinner service, Josh was on the meat station. His first Wellingtons turned out to be overcooked, and the second he had prepared had raw pastry. Near the end, he was about to send up a dry chicken, but Ramsay caught him and smashed the chicken to pieces. His team lost the dinner service as they were kicked out of service, and Rock was named "Best of the Worst". Josh was Rock's second nominee for elimination, with Eddie being the first. He survived elimination. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Josh confronted Rock for nominating him, and talking with him did not help, because Rock himself was annoyed with Josh's attitude. During the Army and Navy Service Challenge, Josh and Brad had to take over Aaron's spot at the omelet station to get food out, but it was not enough. His team lost the challenge and had to do KP Duty by prepping 1000 pounds of potatoes and onions. During the punishment, he helped Aaron, along with his teammates, to see a medic after he has just collapsed. After punishment, the group discussed who should be the leader, and he voted for Brad although Rock knew he did so out of spite against him. During dinner service, Josh was on the fish station. At one point, he had to help Jean-Philippe out in water delivery, but the previous punishment had him almost physically drained. However, he did manage to complete the delivery, and returned to the blue kitchen. When getting his turbot ready, he told Brad that he was not ready yet, leading Ramsay to accuse him of trying to sabotage Brad. The blue team won the dinner service. Episode 4 During the Blind Taste Test, Josh was the third person up for the blue team, and went up against Bonnie. He mistook lobster for scallop, and scored no point for his team, with Ramsay deriding him for losing to a Nanny. The blue team lost the challenge 3-5, and were punished by prepping both kitchens for the next service, and eat an offal platter. During dinner service, Josh was on the appetizer station. His first order of risottos were not cooked properly, and Ramsay ordered him to get a grip. He was later caught not doing anything, and Ramsay had Rock take over his station. Later that night, one of his crab spaghettis was sent back to the kitchen for being undercooked, but he did not believe that it was possible. Both teams lost the dinner service, and for the blue team, Rock was named "Best of the Worst". Josh was Rock's nominee for elimination, but he survived elimination after Ramsay overruled formal nominations and called Vinnie down instead of him. Episode 5 On their way back up to the dorms, Josh voiced his anger towards Rock for getting nominated a second time by him. Even though Rock tried to explain him that he had a tendency to rush through things, Josh argued that he saw it differently. During the Wedding Planning Challenge, Josh presented the blue team's fish entrée, which was a herbed convene sea bass with a vegetable broth, but it was rejected due to a foul tasting broth. Despite this, the blue team won the challenge 2-1, and went to the Exhale Spa for a day of pampering and relaxation. During the Wedding dinner service, Josh was on both the appetizer and garnish stations. On the couple's order, his lack of communication frustrated Ramsay, and when Sous Chef Scott found out that his risottos were not ready yet, Brad was sent over to help. That caused Ramsay to sarcastically tell him that he should be on the cover of GQ, calling him "Captain Dick". When he sent up the sauce for the fish entrée, Ramsay told him it was stone cold, and he was forced to heat it up. His team eventually won the dinner service. At elimination, Josh and the blue team reluctantly welcomed Melissa as a new teammate. Episode 6 Josh was the only one of his teammates to have welcomed the newly joined Melissa, and even expressed surprise that the gender division between the two teams was gone. During the Lobster Dish Challenge, Josh was forced to sit out as he mistook lobster for scallop during the Blind Taste Test, however he was allowed to give his team advice, which he did with Melissa. His team lost the challenge 1-2, and were punished by taking part of Recycling Day. During punishment, he, along with a few of his teammates, expressed shock at Rock's angry outburst. During dinner service, Josh was on the garnish station. He was also responsible for bringing in the live lobster to both teams when orders for it came. While he was preparing the mashed potatoes, Ramsay found out that they were all runny because he failed to put enough salt in them. The blue team lost the service, with Ramsay singling him out as the only chef in the competition so far to not have a decent performance. At elimination, before the team could announce who were the two nominees, Josh, along with Brad, was called down by Ramsay immediately after Melissa was eliminated. Despite Ramsay criticizing him for his poor performances, he survived elimination as he was given another chance. Episode 7 With both teams back to the battle of the sexes, Josh stated it was game time. During the Leftover Challenge, Josh presented the blue teams first entrée, which was a stuffed chicken leg with pea tendrils. Ramsay criticized his heavily acidic sauce and the raw chicken. He scored no points for his team. Despite that, the blue team eventually won the challenge 2-1, and was rewarded with a paintball match against Ramsay. During the reward, he was the second man that Ramsay took out. Before service, Ramsay allowed both teams to create their own menus. Despite Josh trying to put his own ideas up, Brad ignored them. During dinner service, Josh was on the meat station. Before he got his first order of lamb cooked, Rock noticed that his pan was not hot enough, but Josh argued against it. His first order of lamb was boiled, and Ramsay called him a "donkey" and that he cannot cook at all. His second attempt had him serve raw lamb and was ordered by Ramsay to get out of the shit he was in. Despite both Rock and Brad being ordered to help him out, neither did, much to his dismay. He did eventually get the lamb out. Both teams lost the dinner service, and for the blue team, nobody was safe. Despite Ramsay calling Josh's performance a disaster, he was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 Back to the dorms, Rock bluntly told Josh that he did not have a chance of winning the competition, but Josh still believed he could. The next morning, Ramsay announced that the red and blue teams would now become the black team, and Josh was the only chef to take Ramsay's champagne spray. He received his black jacket back in the dorms. During the Alhambra High School Lunch Challenge, Josh made a baked salmon with pineapple salsa, and used a casual approach to serve his dish to the high schoolers. He lost the challenge to Julia and had to clean the dining room with Rock and Bonnie. He had a hard time getting one of the cleaning machines to work, and Jean-Philippe snarkily told him that he had to plug it into an outlet as it was not solar powered. During dinner service, Josh was on the appetizer station. Even before the tickets entered the kitchen, he cooked too much risottos, which made Ramsay confused and to tell him that it was lost money. Later, he was caught cooking unordered spaghetti. He continued to do this, and at one point, Ramsay asked him if he was doing it in his own restaurant, and Josh replied that he was not. An hour into service, a risotto returned for being undercooked. That was the final straw for Ramsay, who has had enough and eliminated him on-the-spot. When he left the kitchen, Ramsay followed him to make sure he took the jacket off and called him a "...fucking useless sack of shit..." in the process. During his exit interview, he admitted how he would have given up his right arm to continue service, but bitterly admitted that his dream to win was now over, before packing his bags and leaving through the loading area. Ramsay gave no comment on Josh's elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence, nor a retrospective montage of his run. Episode 10/11 During the season recap, Josh received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence for the first time since his elimination. Josh was one of the six chefs who returned for the final service. When he came down in the kitchen, Ramsay reminded him how he was eliminated in the middle of the first black jacket service. He was Rock's last pick for his team, after Brad and Vinnie, and the last pick overall. During prep, he gave Rock a piece of spaghetti to check on, but it turned out to be too soft for him. Rock would soon give him a pep talk, telling him that he was a great cook, but needed to trust himself more. During dinner service, Josh was on both the appetizer and fish stations. When he sent up an order of crab cakes, they were burnt, and later argued with Rock that he needed a minute to redo them instead of the 30 seconds Rock wanted. He was later caught cooking six crab cakes that were not to order. After 30 minutes of burning crab cakes, Rock has had enough and relocated him to the garnish station for the rest of the service. After service, Rock stated that if he could change one thing, it would be to win the final challenge just so he would not have had Josh on his team, which pissed him off. Rock eventually won the finals over Bonnie. Nomination history Trivia *He and Melissa are the first two contestants who were not called down by Ramsay at elimination after being nominated. *He is the first contestant ever, and the only black jacket to this date, to get eliminated during dinner service. *He is responsible for one of two of the most shocking black jacket exits ever, the other being Joy (Season 12). *Many people believe Brad deserved a black jacket more than him. *He is the first black jacket contestant who did not receive a retrospective montage of his run after being eliminated. *He is the second contestant to not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence after being eliminated, following Keith (Season 2). *He was the second black jacket to never be named "Best of the Worst", following Jimmy (Season 1). *He holds the record for the shortest tenure as a black jacket in the history of the show, with one incomplete service. *In an interview after his run on the show, he revealed that he did not initially think he was eliminated when Ramsay kicked him out of the kitchen, so he was putting his jacket back on, and planned to return to the kitchen. He also claimed that if Ramsay had not come in the back store to get his jacket, he would have come back in the kitchen, and things would have escalated. *After his appearance on the show, he became an Executive Chef at The Blue, before moving to 5300 Chop House, and then to Kung Fu Kitchen and Sushi. After that, in 2016, he co-founded Born Foody, to help children in need. Quotes *"Food is sex. Everybody likes sex and everybody likes food, and I want to make people feel like they just had great sex." *"Sorry, chef." *(After being eliminated) "I would've given my right arm to stay in this service and keep fighting, because I came here with the dream to win and it appears it's over, it appears Green Valley Ranch is not in my future. Dream's over, guys." Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Floridians Category:Black Jacket Category:Automatically Eliminated Category:Final Service Brigade Category:5th Place